


It Happens

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata is like a little brother, Kageyama is a little shit, M/M, Original Female Character Dies, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may take silence as a good thing. Hinata did. Kageyama? Not so much. Silence to him was just his impending death. And right now, across the court from Kaeru, he knew very well, that he was going to die, a slow, and painful death. I mean...he just fucked her little brother figure. But when things end like they did, he'll regret, every single thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens

Okay. So maybe telling them was a bad idea. Okay. A horrible idea. The silence was beginning to eat at the raven haired male. One stood, from her place on the floor. The pumpkin haired male brightened. "Kaeru-chan! What do you think?" He asked, breaking away from the taller male, pulling along his warmth and confidence with him. The tall female furrowed her dark brows, clear blue eyes gazing into bright orange ones.  
  
"What...I think about it?" She asked quietly. Hinata nodded furiously. She thought for about two minutes. "That Tobio-kun should run. Far and fast." That was his cue to leave. He knew that he couldn't outrun the middle blocker, but it would be so much better then staying and accepting his death. For about, 16 steps, it was silent. Then the pounding of feet behind him sounded, catching up fast. Kageyama forced, willed, prayed, for his legs to move faster.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, KAERU!!!!" He screamed, scared to death. He's seen what she could do, especially if Hinata was involved. The tall girl saw the small male as a younger brother, and she would protect him with her life. He's seen it on the court, when the other team upsets Hinata, or insults him. Her personality takes a 180, making her a sadistic, rude, loud, and annoying bitch. She'd taunt the team and then make her attack, letting everything go. All of her restraints. Kageyama made it too the door, quickly opening it, and shooting out, scaring two girls. They yelled after him, but screamed as Kaeru ran out, face like a demon's.  
  
"But it's so FUN WATCHING YOU RUN, KAGEYAMA!" Crap, she's lost her restraints. Dear God in heaven, please save me a place on the volleyball court up there. Oh, and leave a sign behind, that tell Hinata that I love him. Thank you. Amen. Kageyama was set on surviving, but he knew that he'll get a few scratches. Kageyama was so focused on not dying, he didn't notice the traffic. But the honks, and the screams snapped him out of his daze, and the truck speeding towards him, caught him in another daze. Strong hands tugged his jacket, and a moment later, his back became acquainted with the cement. He sat up, reaching out. The soft smile on Kaeru's face, and her last words, made tears spill from navy blue eyes. Bright crimson painted his shoes, and splatters dulled his vision. His out reached hand slowly came up, and wiped her blood, her flesh of his face, tears still streaming.  
  
"Kaeru...?" His bottom lip quivered. The girl was gone, and it was his fault. The blood in his ears drowned out all other noise, the screams, and yells of pedestrians, and the orange haired boy in front of him was not seen, all that the dark blue eyes could see, was her smile. And all he could hear, past the blood, was those last words. The ones that made him, all the more loving of Hinata.  
  
"-yama!" The roar in his ears was beginning to fade, finally able to hear the others. "Kageyama! Where's Kaeru?" Hinata was asking him. Kageyama blinked.  
  
"Ka...eru?" He asked slowly, mind still numb. Hinata nodded, eyes wide, and full of worry. Kageyama frowned, then held up his hand. Orange eyes shifted, furrowed brows. His hand was covered in blood.  
  
"That doesn't....answer...." Hinata slowly realized, that his worst fears were confirmed. "No." Kageyama lowered his head. The rest of the day, the questions, the hospital trip, was all a blur. That night, as he stared at the wall, he finally spoke.  
  
"Hinata." The blankets shifted. "Kaeru...said something." An orange head peeked out. His eyes were stained red, and puffy. "She told me...us...to be happy, and asked me to keep you safe." He muttered, glancing over. Hinata was fully out of the blankets, gazing at him, with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh." Was all her said, looking down. It was a lie. That wasn't what she said. But...Kageyama couldn't come too terms with them. So he stood, walked over too the bed, turned off the light, and slipped beneath the covers. Then he thought about what Kaeru said.  
  
"Tell him I love him. And...I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...My...God. What the hell did I make? Reviews, comments, everything are welcomed. Please.


End file.
